beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Being Human Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. US Version Can anyone expand this wiki to create and include the American Syfy Channel version of "Being Human"; or will it be necessary to create a new stand alone wikia for the American version? Hunter2005 15:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the process of creating a stand-alone page, as it seems that a lot of the US version ends up on the cutting room floor of this wikia, and you see almost no activity or contributions to the US version from this page. From WulfLuvr62 Nina I think as Nina is now thought to be one of the main characters, she should be included in the picture above. Just a thought Random Fact I think instead of the random image, we should have the random fact. Such as 'Mitchel's real name is John Mitchell'. I think this would be more relevant, as usually when clicking on the image - It just takes you to a random page like 'Group in Kitchen' WHYYYYY why did Ray not turn into a werewolf? When Conner and Byrnn died they turned into werewolfs, so why didn't Ray. I know its when they get shot by a sliver bullet, but didnt Ray get shot by the same gun? Im I the only one who noticed that? It could be because he wasn't a purebred, or because he was killed by getting his head smashed in by a rock, rather than getting shot by a silver bullet. I think the former is more likely. Inkshooter (talk) 06:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Character portraits for Syfy version I like the way the BBC3 version's character portraits are done, with all the roommates that have starred in the series being included. I want to know how to change the page to make it so the Syfy version matches this scheme, replacing Bishop (who is not a protagonist) with Nora, who joined the main cast this year. Any tips on how I might go about that? The markup on the main page is very confusing. MAIN PAGE IS IN DIRE NEED OF AN UPDATE The most recent Syfy series is a full year behind, the Syfy character portraits need to be expanded, and the poll, featured character, and featured media have not changed in a long, LONG time. I'm terrified that I'll screw up the formatting if I try and edit this complex page of code, so some tips would be appreciated.Inkshooter (talk) 05:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, a lot of pages around here are lagging behind and need some updating, I am thinking about creating a "to do list" page so we can add all the pages that are in dire need of editing and updating there. For example, some or most episode articles read like a diary or a satorical news paper column when it should be neutral and read like a encyclopedia. The Cruentus (talk) 18:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::That's a problem common to most small, niche wikis like this. There's just not enough dedicated editors to keep a properly regulated wiki. Inkshooter (talk) 22:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Is that even Josh in the Syfy image? It's a terrible image regardless, but I would change it to the one on his page if I knew how. --Golden Key (talk) 19:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: ::Its not josh, i will try to fix it. Anamantiumninja (talk) 19:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::It IS Josh, from a promotional photo of him digging up Sally in the graveyard. I kinda like it, the dead-eyed, 'I've seen some shit' expression on his face really sums up his season 3 storyline. Inkshooter (talk) 10:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Its actually a picture from the film Dylan Dog: Dead of Night. Anamantiumninja (talk) 11:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh. In that case, it certainly should be changed. I can't figure out the formatting on the code page, though... Inkshooter (talk) 06:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I've figured out how to fix everything except the character portraits. I updated the Most Recent Episodes section to make it clear that the UK series is over, and updated the Syfy episode to 'Ruh Roh' as well. Somebody needs to hammer out the pages for all the Syfy Season 3 episodes. Inkshooter (talk) 05:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tried to edit it but I cant understand the code. Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC)